Burn
by Lion's Roar
Summary: a dg fic i'm writing. Ginny and her 5 year old son leave Draco. what happens 11 years later? read to find out. mwahahahaha cough
1. Default Chapter

Burn By Lion's Roar  
  
Disclaimers: I OWN HARRY POTTER! MWAHAHAHA! Oh wait, tomorrow's go around the street screaming "I'm JK Rowling", today's "I'm a flying monkey!"  
  
"I cant sit around and watch you ruin your life anymore! It needs to stop! Or else we're leaving" Ginny told her husband. He sat down in his chair by the fire and stared at the flames. "I don't know why I married you, Draco Malfoy" she spat as she threw her wedding ring at him. She went into their room and started throwing everything into a bag. When she finished, she went into their five-year-old son's room and did the same.  
  
"You don't mean that, Gin" Draco walked into the room.  
  
"Yes, I do" she shook her son awake. "Come on, Josh. We're leaving. Say goodbye to daddy."  
  
Eleven Years Later, Orange County, California  
  
"Josh! Come on! Wake up! Ashley and Sarah will be here in a few minutes!" Ginny yelled as she started cleaning up their apartment. Five minutes later, a sleepy, sixteen-year-old Josh came out of his room, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Morning mum" he said and pecked his mother on the cheek, then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
He stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself. He had blonde hair that girls adore, silver eyes that when girls looked into them, they got lost, and a very muscular body that made all of the girls want to hug him. In other words, he looked just like his father.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang and Ginny went to answer it.  
  
"Sarah! Ashley! So good to see you! come in!" Josh heard his mother say to the guests like they haven't seen each other for years. He quickly brushed his teeth and left the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Ashley. You wanna go to the movies with Mike and Tara?" he asked his best and longest friend.  
  
"Sure, but I am not going with you if your dressed like that" she joked.  
  
"Ha ha, I'll be right out" he went into his room and pulled out some baggy jeans and a shirt. He grabbed his wallet and cell phone and left his room.  
  
"Bye mum, bye Sarah!" he called as he and Ashley left the apartment. They got into his car and drove off to the movies.  
  
After the movies, they went to the arcade and then headed back to Josh's to watch some TV. But not before picking up some flowers at the flower shop.  
  
After Sarah left, Ginny went into her room and pulled out a box from under her bed. She then sat on her bed and looked at the pictures in the box. Seeing one of her and Draco's first kiss brought back memories.  
  
Flashback  
  
Ginny was walking down the halls of Hogwarts when she heard Harry and Hermione talking. She started walking towards their voices but stopped when she heard what they were talking about.  
  
"Ginny's my friend, Harry. I'm not about to steal her boyfriend." She heard Hermione tell Harry.  
  
"Who says she has to know?" Ginny peered around the corner and saw her boyfriend kissing her best friend. How piss was she? Very.  
  
She turned around and ran smack into Draco Malfoy. She then got a great idea on how to get Harry back for cheating on her. She grabbed Draco's robe collar and pulled his lips roughly against her's. she expected him to squirm and try to run away. What she didn't expect was there to be a surge of warmth run through her body when their lips touched. Draco must have felt the same thing, for he wrapped his arms around her waist. She softened the kiss and let her arms go around his neck.  
  
A/N: okay, I know that this is not the ship I write on ff.net, but I love seeing Ginny and Draco together! They are to rebels and its really cute! This is a short chapter, I know. But bare with me. I have no I dea what I am doing. Jk updates on other fics: writing is what I do best! Besides getting pissed and trying to hex people... although my wand doesn't work for some reason.... 


	2. Let It Burn

She was half way through the old box of photos, when there was an owl peeking the window.  
  
She knew who it was from; she got five every year on this day; her anniversary.  
  
She opened the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Shorty, I'm sorry I hurt you and I swear I've changed. Please, give me another chance. I still love you. I want to be a part of our son's life. I need to be a part of yours too. Please, Shorty, please. I still love you.  
  
Love You Forever, No Matter What,  
  
Your Blondie  
  
She picked up a quill and a piece of paper and wrote her response.  
  
Dear Blondie,  
  
I know your sorry and that you didn't mean to hurt me, but I also know that you can't change; you're Draco Malfoy, and Malfoy's don't change. I have given you many chances, but they always end out the same. I'm sorry, but you can't be a part of mine or Josh's life; we're better off without you.  
  
Sorry,  
Your Shorty  
  
Sometimes, she thought she still loved him, and she probably did. But what he did to her, was unforgiving.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Mother's dead, Ginny." He whispered to her. "My mum's dead." She went to comfort him, but he turned away.  
  
That was just the start of it. Draco would sit in front of the fire for hours at a time, not caring that his wife was sobbing in their bedroom. He never noticed his son at his feet, begging him to play with him. He shut everybody out, even Ginny. She tried so hard for him to break out of his shell, but to no avail. Soon, he didn't even go to his bedroom at night, just fall asleep by the fire, if he was lucky. Most of the time, he didn't even sleep.  
  
"Please, honey, talk to me." Ginny would beg, night after night. "Please, Draco, I need you." she would colasp onto his knees and cry. The only thing he did was put his hand on her head, as if to sooth her.  
  
He grew dark, like he had no soul.  
  
It's gonna burn for me to say this,  
But it's comin' from my heart,  
Been a long time comin',  
But we'd been fell apart,  
Really want to work this out,  
But I don't think you're gonna change,  
I do but you don't,  
Think it's best we go our separate ways,  
Don't know why,  
We should stay in this relationship,  
When I'm hurtin baby,  
I ain't happy, baby,  
There are so many other things I gotta do,  
And I think that you should,  
Let it burn  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Draco sat around his house in LA, feeling miserable, like always. This day was the hardest on him.  
  
He had tried to move on, but he couldn't. He called all the other girls her name, and they left him too.  
  
He missed his son, his Shorty, his old life; the happy one, where they would take Josh to the park and while he played on the playground, they would cuddle next to each other under a tree.  
  
I made a mistake, No it's to late, Know she ain't comin back, What I got to do to get me Shorty back, Oooooh  
  
Man, I don't what I'm gonna do with out my beau,  
  
You've been gone for to long  
  
She sent the owl on it's way and went down to the coffee shop across the street.  
  
Josh and Ashley picked up the flowers he ordered the day before for his mom, and headed back for his car.  
  
They found Ginny in the coffee shop across the street from the apartment building, and sat down next to her.  
  
"Happy anniversary, mum" he said, handing her the flowers.  
  
"Oh! Thank you Josh!" she said, standing up and giving him a hug. "You know you didn't have to. I told you last year. And the year before." She smiled.  
  
"I know, but you deserve something besides those pathetic sorry notes from Him." He never called "Him" dad; it hurt to much.  
  
"Yeah, so Josh and I are taking you out tonight" Ashley told her.  
  
"Ashley, you too?"  
  
"Of course, Ginny. You're like my second mom, and I couldn't let Josh mess this up for you." she laughed.  
  
Draco figured out what he was going to do; he was going to find his Shorty.  
  
"Well, we should get back and get ready, the movie is at four." Josh said, taking his mother's hand. They went over to his car, when Ginny said she was going to walk, since it's just across the street. "Okay, I have to take it to the garage, so I'll meet you there."  
  
"I'll come with you, Ginny. It makes no sense driving."  
  
"Ginny!" Draco called when he saw her in the hallway of her apartment building. She froze in her place. He ran up to her.  
  
"Dr-Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked. Ashley just looked between the two of them, confused.  
  
"I needed to see you." He grabbed her arm so she couldn't run away.  
  
"Ashley, go get Josh. Or your mum, or anybody, just get some one." She nodded and ran off to find Josh.  
  
"Josh! Hurry up! Your mom's in trouble!" she yelled when she found him in the garage. They ran back up stairs.  
  
"Oi! Get off my mum!" he yelled and tackled Draco to the ground. He knew who it was, for they looked exactly alike. He picked him up and slammed him up against the wall. "If you lay another finger on my mum, I swear to God that I will kill you with my bare hands." He took his shivering mother in his arms and walked her inside. He walked her into her room and put her in her bed and went into the living room.  
  
He sighed and fell onto the couch. Ashley sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around him.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"My dad" he said, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"We left him when I was little, and after that, I would wake up in the middle of the night to my mum crying because of him. I want to strangle him for all the pain he's put her through." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
""She's lucky to have you, you know that, right?" he looked into her eyes as she said this.  
  
"How do you know I'm not a burden? I feel like I'm just a walking memory of him, I look just like him, I feel like I just hurt her even more."  
  
"You're not a burden" she told him.  
  
"How do you know?" She leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
"That's how."  
  
A/N: thanks for being so patient! That's why this one is a long one! Lol, I'll update soon! 


End file.
